1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders, particularly to paper holders which are attachable to other apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
So many people around the world use personal computers, both at home and at the office, that accessories which make using them easier, more convenient, and more productive are in demand. Often, when typing information from a printed page, a person sets the page on the desk next to the keyboard, and turns his or her head to the side at an uncomfortable position to view the paper while typing. If the person is not a proficient typist, he or she must turn his or her head many times from the page to the monitor and keyboard, then back again.
Paper holders have been developed which adhesively attach to a computer monitor screen, to alleviate the above problem. Such paper holders arc also convenient for holding reminder notes and the like. No paper holders have been invented which have the adjustability, ease of use, large paper holding capacity, and firm paper holding capabilities of the present invention.